Hinata et les 7 Akatsuki
by Toutankhaton
Summary: Voici une version remasteriser de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains avec les personnages de Naruto. J,ai mis l'emphase sur un trait de caractère de chaque perso, donc ils peuvent sembler OOC. Romance plus loin dans les chapitres suivants.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire est celle de Blanche-Neige (la vrai, pas la belle de Disney), un peu modifiée. Les âges réels du manga ne sont pas respecter._

_Euh… cette idée m'est venu au travail, vous auriez du me voir courir pour une feuille afin de la mettre sur papier avant de l'oublier. Il m'a aussi fallu demander à mes collègues pour le nom des nains (mais elles ne le savaient pas). Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu, après tout Blanche-Neige était loin d'être un de mes contes favoris et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment lu (ou vu), je l'ai lu plutôt en diagonal, mais je me suis rappelée de tous les nains finalement._

_Bonne lecture_

**Hinata et les 7 Akatsuki**

Prologue

Hinata est née dans un royaume très lointain. Quelque part au fond de l'Asie, dans un village où sa famille était considérée comme de la royauté. Son père, Hiashi Hyuuga et sa mère s'aimait beaucoup. Cette dernière avait formulé un souhait qui avait été exaucé. Au début de sa grossesse, elle avait souhaité que son enfant soit une fille aux cheveux ébène comme les toits des maisons, à la peau blanche comme la neige fraîchement tombée et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang. Cette idée lui était venue alors qu'elle faisait un peu de broderie près de sa fenêtre un soir d'automne. Elle s'était piquée le doigt de son aiguille et une goutte de sang était tombée sur la mince couche de neige qui recouvrait le bord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte afin d'avoir un peu d'air. Elle s'était alors arrêté, avait frotté son ventre qui commençait à montrer une petite courbe et avait regardé dehors.

La mère se porta bien tant qu'elle portait l'enfant et la joie qu'elle éprouvait s'était répercuter sur les gens qui l'entourait. Au cours de sa grossesse l'amour que son mari avait pour elle avait encore augmenté. Cependant, elle était morte en donnant naissance à sa fille.

Hinata dû donc grandir avec un père qui ne la regardait pas, rendant la petite fille responsable de la mort de sa bien-aimée femme. Il ne s'en remettait pas. Après quelques année, sa famille lui avait conseillé de prendre une nouvelle femme afin d'oublier l'ancienne. Hiashi prit donc la résolution de marier la plus belle femme de son entourage. Il choisit la fameuse Haruno Sakura, femme très célèbre pour ses talents de médecins et compréhension des poisons. Il se disait qu'au moins à défauts de l'aimer, la gloire retomberait un peu plus sur sa famille et qu'elle pourrait lui permettre d'avoir un autre enfant. Son souhait fut rapidement exaucé et il devint père d'une petite fille pour la deuxième fois moins d'un an après son second mariage. Il délaissa alors complètement l'aînée au profit de la cadette. Hinata se replia définitivement sur elle-même.

La nouvelle femme du chef du clan le plus puissant du village était une femme TRÈS superficielle. Sa beauté et son prestige étaient les choses les plus précieuses pour elle. Elle possédait un miroir magique auquel elle posait de nombreuses questions. Celui-ci était très intelligent, mais détestait être déranger. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, la médecin aux cheveux roses (Hiashi était, soit dit en passant, extrêmement heureux qu'Hanabi ait hérité de ses cheveux et non ceux de sa mère) était très complexée et lui reposait tous les jours la même question.

« Dis-moi Shikamaru, qui est la femme la plus belle dans ce royaume? »

Et le génie (dans les deux sens du terme) du miroir lui répondait invariablement :

« Galère, je vous l'ai déjà dit hier et avant-hier et tous les jours avant, vous êtes la plus belle des femmes. »

Il n'aimait pas que son savoir soit perdu en ses vaines questions, mais valait mieux quelques questions faciles mais fréquentes que de travailler sous un chef d'état qui n'arrêterait jamais de le faire bosser, ce qui lui demanderait plus d'effort et lui laisserait moins de pour dormir.

Sakura n'aimait pas Hinata, se disant qu'elle avait un bon potentiel de beauté. Avec sa peau claire, ses cheveux noirs bleutés et sa gentillesse. Donc lorsque la jeune fille atteignit ses 12 ans, sa belle-mère fit tout pour la rabaisser aux yeux des gens. Elle l'insultait, lui coupait les cheveux courts pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne trop belle et la comparait toujours à sa sœur qui était « meilleure ». Hinata n'osa bientôt plus parler, gardant les yeux au sol et ayant toujours un foulard sur ses cheveux afin que la marâtre ne les voie plus, donc qu'elle ne les coupe plus.

Hinata eut bientôt 15 ans et ne portait plus que des vêtements amples pour cacher son corps. Elle gardait toujours un chapeau ou un foulard pour cacher ses cheveux et restait invisible aux yeux des gens. De toute façon, personne ne la voyait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa jeune sœur. Elle était devenue invisible et en était contente. Si personne ne la voyait, personne ne lui faisait de reproche.

Hinata aimait bien sortir parfois de l'immense maison pour aller cueillir des fleurs pour sa chambre. Lors de ses sorties elle faisait exception pour son habillement et mettait parfois une jolie robe, tout en laissant ses cheveux tombés jusqu'à ses reins. Personne ne la reconnaissait, mais elle faisait toujours attention pour ne pas croiser sa belle-mère et tentait d'éviter chacun des membres du clan. Un jour elle fut surprise par l'un de ses cousins. Neji qui était dans la branche moins importante de la famille et qui servait surtout de chasseur pour fournir les repas de la maisonnée. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait sur cette propriété privée. Comme elle avait baissé les yeux, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était de la famille et jamais il n'aurait pu reconnaitre en cette jolie fille celle qui se cachait derrière des vêtements trop grands.

« Quittez ce terrain immédiatement, c'est un territoire privé. Nul n'a la permission d'y entrer sauf ceux du clan. »

« M-m-ma-mais j-j-je s-s-suis d-u c-c-clan! » Dit-elle en relevant un peu la tête pour qu'il voie ses pupilles caractéristiques des Hyuuga.

Il lui prit le menton et releva le visage de la jeune femme. Et le relâcha aussitôt. Il l'avait reconnu et savait que sa branche de la famille ne pouvait toucher à la branche principale. Elle pensa que c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait horreur. Elle se sauva donc en courant. Il la rattrapa en pensant qu'elle voulait aller se plaindre de lui à son père, mais quand il l'arrêta il l'entendit pleurer. De jolies perles incolores descendaient le long de ses joues opalines. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi elle pleurait.

« N-non, ne me r-r-regarde pas, j-j-je suis af-f-freuse. »

« De quoi parles-tu? »

« J-j-je sais q-q-que je te fais horreur, c-c-comme aux autres. N-ne me sort p-p-pas t-t-a p-p-pitié. Ne te force p-p-pas à me p-p-parler. J-j-je n'en v-v-vaut pas la peine. »

« Non, tu ne me fais pas horreur. Je croyais que tu allais te plaindre au chef du clan, car je n'ai pas le droit de toucher un membre de la Sôke. »

« P-p-pourquoi? »

« Je suis de la Bunke. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'approcher les principaux sauf pour les servir »

L'après-midi passa ainsi, il lui parlait de ses problèmes avec le fonctionnement du clan, de sa profession de chasseur et de ce qu'avait l'air le monde à l'extérieur des murs du manoir. Elle l'écoutait et était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle pour une fois. Ils se rencontrèrent ainsi quelques fois pendant le mois et déjà la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs reprenait un peu confiance en elle après des années à avoir souffert de torture psychologique par sa belle-mère et son père (même si ce dernier se contentait plutôt de l'ignorer).

Quelques mois plus tard, Sakura, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'interroger son miroir, lui posa une fois de plus LA question. Cependant la réponse ne fut pas la même. En effet, il répondit que la plus belle des femmes du royaume était Hinata. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une jeune fille sans goût vestimentaire et qui se cachait toujours pouvait être plus belle qu'elle. Le miroir lui montra alors la jolie fille dans le champ qui riait et semblait parler avec quelqu'un que le miroir ne montrait pas. Elle était effectivement devenu très belle et Sakura ne comprit pas comment. Elle avait tout fait pour lui faire perdre confiance et lui coupait les cheveux quand elle les jugeait trop long. Elle se rappela d'ailleurs que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille les lui avait cachés et qu'elle camouflait son corps dans des vêtements amples. Dans son miroir elle la voyait avec une robe d'été, faisant ressortir ses formes généreuses. Sa décision fut prise ne quelque seconde. Se débarrasser de la fille au plus tôt.

Le lendemain, elle fit venir le meilleur chasseur de la famille et fit jouée son charme pour le persuader. Il devait se débarrasser de la fille ainée de son mari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bon voici pour le premier chapitre. Je vais tenter d'en poster un par semaine, mais je ne peux jurer de rien puisque je ne sais jamais mes horaires de travails à l'avance et qu'ils peuvent parfois me faire travailler plus de 7 jours en ligne._

_SVP Laissez des commentaires, sinon comment faire pour savoir si vous aimez, détester, voulez que j'arrête ou que je continue. Ce n'est pas plus long et cela permet de redonner espoir à l'auteur complexée que je suis_ (^_^).


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni l'histoire originale de Blanche-Neige ne m'appartiennent, seul ce « pathétique » essai de fiction est à moi._

_Merci pour les merveilleux reviews, c'est très agréable d'en recevoir et d'y répondre. Cependant, ne demandez pas de spoil de l'histoire. Je ne dirais pas qui est le prince, ce que je sais c'est que certain(e)s seront déçu(e)s et d'autres en seront heureux. Ah oui et j'aimerais bien connaître vos réactions quand vous aurez découvert les nains. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!!!_

**Hinata et les 7 Akatsuki : chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, elle fit venir le meilleur chasseur de la famille et fit jouer son charme pour le persuader. Il devait se débarrasser de la fille ainée de son mari. Cette femme croyait que l'homme allait accepter juste parce qu'elle lui faisait des avances, elle se pensait tellement irrésistible. Et bien elle se trompait, mais le chasseur aux yeux blancs et aux longs cheveux attachés en bas de son dos décida de jouer le jeu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer sa cousine maintenant qu'il la connaissait si bien et qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il choisit donc d'accepter la requête en espérant être bon comédien. Elle lui dit aussi qu'il devait tuer Hinata et lui ramener ses longs cheveux noirs et son cœur comme preuve de la réussite de sa mission.

Neji partit donc rejoindre sa cousine à leur point de rencontre habituel, soit dans le petit champ de fleurs sur les limites du domaine Hyuuga. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec la femme du chef de clan et lui expliqua qu'il se devait de faire disparaître Hinata avant que Sakura ne se rende compte de la « traîtrise » du jeune homme. Il lui dit aussi qu'elle devrait se faire passer pour morte et ne plus revenir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre ou qu'elle se fasse tuer. Ils mirent donc rapidement un plan en place.

Alors, le lendemain matin la petite Hinata s'habilla avec un panta-court (pantalon trois-quart), un chandail à manche courte et un petit manteau par-dessus (finalement c'est ses vêtements dans Naruto Shippuden), coiffa ses cheveux en les laissant cacher une dernière fois sous un foulard et descendit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le pré où Neji devait la rejoindre. Il lui apporterait quelques provisions afin qu'elle ne soit pas affamée pendant le voyage. Il allait l'escorter jusqu'aux limites du pays, afin que la jeune femme puisse disparaître le plus rapidement possible.

« Neji, j'ai un peu peur, où vais-je habiter? En plus, je ne pourrais pas te revoir … Je m'ennuierais vraiment de toi. En même temps, je suis très heureuse d'enfin quitter cet endroit. Je pourrais finalement goûter à ma liberté et ne plus devoir me préoccuper de toujours me couvrir pour éviter de me faire battre, » dit la jolie femme en laissant couler quelques larmes de tristesse et de soulagement.

« Ne pleure pas, cousine », dit le garçon aux yeux de perle, « je comprends ton soulagement. J'en ai longtemps voulu à la famille principale pour les règles des Hyuugas concernant la division de la famille, mais maintenant que j'ai parlé avec toi, je sais que je ne voudrais pas y être. Je comprends aussi ton goût de la liberté, même si mon statut de chasseur m'en permet un peu. Pour ce qui est de nous revoir. Je crois que ce sera impossible. Si nous nous revoyons, ce sera probablement de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi ET pour moi. Cela voudra dire que ta belle-mère t'aura retrouvé et que j'aurai dû fuir également. Seul le hasard décidera de ses choses. En attendant, j'espère que ton destin t'apportera de bonnes choses et je te souhaite d'être heureuse à partir de maintenant.

Hinata se sentit un peu réconfortée par les paroles de son cousin. Avec ses cheveux elle fit une dernière queue de cheval afin que son cousin puisse les rapporter à la sorcière. Il avait déjà prévu tuer un jeune cerf pour ramener le cœur à la femme du chef de clan. Hinata partit de son côté, s'enfonçant au milieu des arbres inquiétants vers un pays inconnu.

Elle marcha toute la journée avant d'essayer de trouver une place pour manger et récupérer de son voyage. Elle trouva une petite clairière traversée par une rivière. Elle s'installa près de l'eau et décida de se baigner avant de se restaurer. Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et entra dans l'eau afin de se frotter la peau avec ses mains pour enlever le plus gros de la sueur accumulée. Elle se trempa aussi les cheveux et en sentit immédiatement la perte. Elle qui les avait gardés pendant si longtemps. Au moins, maintenant ils seraient moins difficiles à entretenir et ce serait plus pratique pendant le voyage. Elle sortit de l'eau puis décida de laver un peu ses vêtements. Hinata sortit le baluchon de provision et mangea ce que Neji y avait placé. Après avoir dévoré le contenu, elle déplia totalement le tissu ayant servi de contenant et découvrit qu'il pouvait servir de couverture. Le jeune chasseur avait vraiment pensé à tout. Elle alla donc laver brièvement ses vêtements et les mit à sécher sur une branche d'arbre. Elle plia donc la couverture en deux et s'installa dans le pli afin d'être couverte au-dessous et au-dessus.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bon matin, se rafraichit à la rivière, se rhabilla et continua son chemin vers le nord. Elle mangea quelques fruits qu'elle avait trouvés sur le chemin. La journée se passa presque sans aucun incident, sauf un cerf qui avait bondi près d'elle, un sanglier qui l'avait un peu coursé parce qu'elle était trop près de ses petits et quelques insectes qui l'avaient effrayée. Elle commençait à sentir la solitude la peser et décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Cependant, lorsqu'elle trouva une clairière, elle regarda le ciel et décida de chercher une caverne à la place. Effectivement, le ciel s'était considérablement obscurci et de gros nuages menaçaient de laisser éclater un orage. Elle repéra une grotte pas très loin et y prit refuge. Juste à temps, car alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur qu'un éclair zèbre le ciel et une importante pluie tombait des nuages. En s'aventurant plus loin, elle découvrit que l'endroit semblait habité, mais était désert. Elle s'installa sur l'une des couches présentes et s'endormit presque aussitôt au son de l'eau qui tombait et des grondements du tonnerre.

Alors qu'elle dormait, deux formes habillées de capes sombres entrèrent dans l'abri de la jeune fille afin de s'abriter eux aussi de la tempête de l'extérieur. L'un mesurait trois pieds cinq pouces (à peine plus d'un mètre), avait un masque orange en spiral qui ne possédait qu'un trou pour un œil. Le second mesurait 3 pieds (un peu moins d'un mètre), avait les cheveux blonds attachés au-dessus de sa tête et laissait une mèche pendre devant son appareil oculaire, ne montrant que son œil bleu.

« Ahh, comme ça fait du bien de s'abriter, mh » dit le premier

Le deuxième se dirigea directement vers les couches afin de dormir, mais …

« Dei-dei, il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit. » déclara le deuxième.

« Ah oui? Qui, mh? ET NE M'APPELLE PAS DEI-DEI. »

« AAHhhh, je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air fatigué puisque ça ne c'est pas réveillé malgré ton boucan, sempai.

Le dénommé Dei-dei sempai se dirigea donc vers sa couche et y trouva une jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux ébènes et aux lèvres rubis qui semblait profondément endormie.

« Je crois bien que nous allons devoir nous en occuper, mmh. »

« Non, non, elle semble si paisible senpai, laissons-la là. »

« Ok, de toute façon je suis trop fatigué et trempé pour faire quoique ce soit. Cependant, nous devrons nous en occuper demain matin au plus tard. Et à partir de maintenant, on utilise nos surnom. D'accord, mmh? »

« D'accord, mais c'est quoi le tien déjà???? »

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas difficile, ils sont basés sur notre caractère. Tu t'en rappelles maintenant, simplet? »

« Bien sûr. Toi c'est Grincheux! »

« NON, MOI C'EST JOYEUX, PAS GRINCHEUX. J-O-Y-E-U-X. »

Et le petit blond partit après l'homme au masque orange afin de le tuer, mais lorsque la petite forme qui dormait dans le lit bougea, ils arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils se couchèrent donc tranquillement et ne se réveillèrent qu'au son d'un « KKKYYYYYAAAAA » très puissant et aigu poussé par la jeune femme qui avait finalement perçu leur présence dès qu'elle était sortie des bras de Morphée. Hinata dès qu'elle les vu avait crié et avait bondi hors de sa couchette sans arrêter son doux chant matinal (bien sûr je ne suis presque pas sarcastique). Les garçons décidèrent donc de la faire taire en premier et de décider de son sort ensuite. Le blond lui envoya son sac de voyage et l'autre tenta de crier par-dessus elle pour lui dire de se la fermer. Elle se calma finalement et ils purent s'expliquer.

« Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? »

« Calme-toi, ce serait à nous de te poser la question, que fais-tu ici dans notre caverne, mmh? »

« Oui, Tob--- euh, Simplet est un bon garçon, il ne veut pas de mal à la jolie fille. »

« Ah! Désolé d'avoir envahi votre espace, mais je me suis fait surprendre par l'orage et c'était la seule place au sec que j'ai trouvée. »

« Que faisais-tu seule à l'extérieur, mh? »

« Euh, je n'ai plus de place où rester et je suis toute seule. Je voyage afin d'éviter que ma famille ne me tue. »

« Pourtant tu sembles une bonne fille, comme To--Simplet est un bon garçon! »

Tobi regarda Deidara et le blond aux yeux bleus devina un air de chien battu derrière le masque orangé. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur afin de décider du sort d'Hinata. Allait-il la laisser là, la tuer ou l'amener avec eux au repaire des nains?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AH, enfin fini le second chapitre. Je sais que ça a été long, mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé et j'ai commencé à me replonger dans mes études pour ne pas être en retard sur les autres. Je crois que je vais plutôt publier cette histoire une fois par mois._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez des reviews. Les commentaires sont importants, ils désangoissent les auteurs et leurs permettent de s'améliorer._

_Oui j'ai osé donner le « Joyeux » à Deidara, mais il semble toujours heureux quand il s'implique dans un combat. Pour Simplet / Tobi, c'était juste trop évident._


End file.
